Follow Your Leader
by Spottedmoth123
Summary: Graykit, Willowkit, and Marshkit are the kits of Larkblossom (a RiverClan queen) and Stripedpelt (a WindClan warrior). One night, after being told a story, they are attacked, and Larkblossom goes missing. The kits are tormented by "The Gang", who say that Larkblosssom is as good as dead. As she grows in the clan, Graykit searches for what REALLY happened that night.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**ALLEGIANCES**

**RIVERCLAN**

LEADER:** FREEZESTAR~** muscular, pale gray-and-white tom with piercing ice-blue eyes and a scar running over one eye

DEPUTY:** FIREDAPPLE~** mottled ginger she-cat

MEDICINE CAT:** TIGERSTRIPE~** golden/brown tom with tabby stripes and amber eyes

WARRIORS: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** REDMIST~** dark ginger she-cat with lighter forepaws

** WHITESNOW~** thick-furred white tom with blue eyes

** FROSTFANG~** white tabby tom

** JUNIPERBERRY~ **white she-cat

** SCORCHFUR~ **dark brown tom

** FISHLEAP~ **silver tom

** HERONWING~ **gray-and-white tom

** MINTLEAF**~ silver tabby she-cat

** GHOSTPELT~ **pale gray tom with long claws

** VIOLETSTEM~ **gray she-cat with violet/blue eyes

APPRENTICES: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

** DUSKPAW~ **dark brown-and-white tabby she-cat

** BLIGHTPAW~ **white-and-gray tom

** BLAZEPAW~ **ginger-and-white she-cat

** TURTLEPAW~ **mottled brown tom

QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** LARKBLOSSOM~ **pale brown-and-white she-cat (mother to; Graykit, gray she-kit, Willowkit, pale gray tabby she-kit,

and Marshkit, dark gray tom).

** ICEFLAKE~ **white she-cat (expecting kits).

ELDERS: (retired warriors and queens)

** WATERLILY~ **silver tabby she-cat

** BERRYSTEM~ **black she-cat

** LOGFUR~ **dark brown tom with one stumpy foot, and stripes on his legs

**WINDCLAN**

LEADER:** GRASSSTAR~ **bracken-colored tom

DEPUTY:** HEATHERWHISKER~**white she-cat

MEDICINE CAT:** EAGLESTORM~**brown-and-white tom (formerly a warrior)

WARRIORS:(toms, and she-cats without kits)

** STRIPEDPELT~ **gray tabby tom with blue eyes

** APPRENTICE, STORMPAW**

** HOLLYBERRY~ **black she-cat

QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** CLOUDMIST~ **misty gray she-cat (mother to Leafkit and Dawnkit)

ELDERS: (retired warriors and queens)

** ECHOCLAW~ **gray tom

** BROWNPATCH~**brown-and-white tom

**THUNDERCLAN**

LEADER:** PINENEEDLE~ **brown she-cat with green eyes (has not received nine lives)

DEPUTY:** FORESTLEAF~ **pale ginger she-cat.

MEDICINE CAT:** GORSETAIL~** ginger-and-white tom with tabby-striped tail

WARRIORS: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** FINCHWING~ **brown tom

** ROBINFLIGHT~ **ginger she-cat

** APPRENTICE, GREENPAW**

QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** TIGERLILY~**brown tabby she-cat (mother to Stripekit, Treekit, and Creekkit)

ELDERS: (retired warriors and queens)

** SANDCLAW~ **pale ginger tom

**SHADOWCLAN**

LEADER:** DARKSTAR~**black tom

DEPUTY:** FOXTROT~ **dark ginger-and-white tom

MEDICINE CAT:** LICHENFALL~** mottled pale brown tom

WARRIORS: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

** RUSSETCLAW~ **ginger tom

QUEENS: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** MALLOWPETAL~ **tortoishell she-cat (mother to Whisperkit, Nightkit, and Clawkit)

ELDERS: (retired warriors and queens)

** PRICKLEFUR~ **spiky-furred gray she-cat

* * *

**PROLOGUE:**

* * *

~ Crickets chirped on the endless field, a full moon illuminating the faces of the two cats who crouched beneath the shade of a clump of heather.

"It isn't safe for us to do this anymore, Stripedpelt... what if someone were to discover us?" the first, a brown-and-white she-cat, meowed nervously.

"But I _love _you, Larkblossom! And what about the kits?" the second, called Stripedpelt, replied in horror, his neck fur rising.

Larkblossom shook her head. "You know I feel the same about you, and that is all the more reason to stop. If my clanmates knew I was having kits with a WindClan warrior..." The she-cat looked at her paws, her tail flicking protectively around her paws.

Stripedpelt sighed. "I guess you are right..."

Larkblossom blinked in sympathy. She shifted her weight, letting her expanding stomach rest on the ground.

Stripedpelt looked deep into her eyes and stated, "But you must never forget that I love you, and the kits must know who their father is."

Larkblossom's eyes widened. "But what if they tell-"

"They won't." Stripedpelt stated. "They are my kits. Our kits. They. Will. Not. Tell."

Larkblossom blinked, eyes full of love and regret. "If we belonged to the same clan things would be different..." she murmured.

"But we don't." Stripedpelt stood up and shook out his pelt. "I must be going. I need to help my clan; Leaf-Bare is always harsh for WindClan."

Larkblossom nodded, standing up as well. "As it is in RiverClan," she broke of with a sob. "Then this is good-bye..."

Stripedpelt's eyes saddened, and he stepped forward and touched noses with his mate. "Good-bye, Larkblossom. Stay safe."

"May we meet again in StarClan," Larkblossom sighed, watching as the WindClan warrior bound away across the plains.

She shook out her long fur and turned to look at the river; the stars of StarClan were dancing in the clear water, swirling and twisting in the dark waves.

_"May we meet again in StarClan..."_


	2. chapter one- ambush

**Here is chapter one! This story takes place in RiverClan, and it is told from Graykit's POV.**

* * *

"Graykit! Willowkit! Marshkit! It's time to lie down!" the pale brown-and-white she-cat mewed.

Graykit looked up from the piece of Honeycomb her father had just brought her. She had only had one lick, and she knew her mother would make her get rid of it if she knew where it had come from.

So, she quickly ran to the brush next to the camp entrance and left her treat there before scurrying back to Larkblossom, the she-cat that everyone thought of as beautiful, and kind, and a fierce fighter, while Graykit simply thought of her as a nuisance.

However, she did feed her, so Graykit obeyed and went to huddle beside her siblings, Willowkit and Marshkit.

Larkblossom lay down in their nest that they shared, and Graykit clambered up on top of her.

"Tell us a story!" Graykit squealed, and Willowkit and Marshkit nodded in brisk agreement.

"Well, alright" Larkblossom murmured, and she wrapped her fluffy tail protectively around her kits.

"I'll tell you of the time that my siblings, Troutpaw and Lilykit and I snuck out of camp and caught a rabbit"

Graykit snuggled closer, and she looked up at her mother with wide eyes.

"We were hardly three moons old, when Vinestar, the old leader, arranged a battle against ShadowClan. Lilykit suggested that we sneak out of camp and watch the battle, but I had a better idea. I suggested that we snuck into WindClan territory while everyone was distracted during the battle. And so we went. We had just made it across the river and into WindClan territory when your father jumped out at us. He was only a young apprentice then, perhaps 7 moons old, but we were young and he seemed so big! He yowled at us to get back in our own territory or he'd make us. Lilykit and Troutkit shrunk back, but I wasn't afraid. I had scented something that would really get him going. He crouched to fight me as I barreled toward him, but instead, I ran straight past him and snared the rabbit that had been behind him. I don't know why, but he let us go that day; perhaps he had seen that we could do no harm, or maybe that he thought we were entertaining. But when we got back to camp, our warriors victorious in battle, we celebrated with our rabbit."

"Wow," Marshkit breathed.

"You actually went to WindClan?" Graykit added, her bright blue eyes wide.

Larkblossom nodded. "All the way"

"Well, good-night little ones. I'll see you in the morning."

And that's when blood filled Graykit's eyes, and she could no longer see.

But she could hear; Marshkit and Willowkit wailing, and Larkblossom's desperate pleas.

Then, Graykit felt as light as air, and the world went black.

* * *

**There ya go! CLIFFHANGERS ARE MY FRIENDS. Btw this story is also on DeviantART. My DeviantART name is Spottedmoth321. :)**

**Oh, and the chapters will get longer; i wrote the first three chapters over a year ago.  
**


	3. chapter two- horror

**Here is chapter two! A new character is about to be introduced!**

* * *

"Graykit? Graykit, wake up," a gentle voice stirred the sleeping shape's ear fur.

Graykit let out a soft moan and struggled to open her stinging eyes.

When she did, she saw that a tawny face was peering over her.

"Mrrrrooowwww!" she screeched in alarm, and she struggled to her paws, causing shapes to bend in unnatural ways.

"Steady there" the voice said, and the tawny cat lifted her back into her nest by the scruff.

"You've banged your head up pretty bad. You'll need to rest a while yet before you can be up and about."

"Here, drink this"

Graykit felt wetness in the corner of her mouth. She swallowed.

"There's a good kit," the voice mewed, and Graykit closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take hold of her once more.

When she opened her eyes again, the pounding in her head had dulled.

The tawny cat was turned away from her, sorting herbs.

Just then, she recognized something that she hadn't noticed before when everything had been fuzzy; the stripes on his back, the way they crisscrossed and had spots in some places:

She knew this cat.

"Tigerstripe!" Graykit exclaimed, and she managed to get to her feet this time.

"Yes?" The RiverClan medicine cat turned, his paws green with herbs.

"Do you need something?" he asked, his amber eyes kind.

"No, just...what happened?" Graykit asked, her ears flat.

"ThunderClan broke into the camp and attempted to steal you and your siblings. They did not mean to hurt, just when Larkblossom attacked, they retaliated. You were lucky; you were flung against the wall when they first came in, so you don't have too bad of wounds. Willowkit has a slice on her belly, and Marshkit... you'd better come see if you think you're well enough" Tigerstripe mewed.

Graykit followed the Medicine Cat to the other side of the den. A small dark gray shape was curled in a ball on a reed nest.

"Marshkit" Tigerstripe murmured, and the shape stirred.

Graykit crept closer.

Then, Marshkit turned and Graykit got a look at his wounds.

Graykit screamed, and ran back to her nest in terror, trying to get the image of her brother's mutilated face out of her mind.

* * *

**Haha ANOTHER cliffhanger! I just LOVE you guys. :3**


	4. chapter three- courage

**Here is chapter three! Some more new characters will be introduced!**

* * *

The sun rose over the RiverClan camp, turning the water to gold. Tigerstripe and Graypaw are starting the day with their usual check-in.

"Does your head hurt?"  
"No,"  
"Does it sting?"  
"A little,"  
"So it hurts?"  
"NO MY HEAD DOES NOT HURT!"

Graykit pounded out of the nursery and over to where Willowkit was sitting; her sister had been released from the Medicine Den a few days ago and Iceflake, who had recently moved into the nursery, had been taking care of her.

"Do you think Larkblossom misses us, wherever she's gone?" Graykit murmured, dropping her head.

"I'm sure of it," Willowkit mewed, her pale tabby pelt gleaming in the sunlight.

"Where do you think she could have gone? I mean, she was injured, so she couldn't have made it very far," Graykit mewed, her blue eyes worried.

Just then, there was a stomping sound coming toward them, and Graykit turned to see Tigerstripe pounding toward them, clearly unhappy.

"Graykit, how many times do I have to tell you to LET ME PUT YOUR BANDAGE ON!" the tabby mewed, slapping the slimy, herb-coated bandage on the gray kit's face.

"UUGGGHHHHH!" Graykit groaned, and she retreated a few steps to wash the slime off of her ear.

Tigerstripe followed her.

"And I don't think you deserve this, but you and Marshkit can go back to the nursery tonight." the tom mewed before heading back to the Medicine Den.

A moment later, an excited squeal came from the nursery, and Marshkit came bounding out, joy spread on his tiny face.

Graykit gasped; where her brother's face had been mutilated, there were only scars.

"Marshkit, your face is so much better!" Willowkit mewed, echoing Graykit's thoughts.

Marshkit grinned, his gray face lighting up.

"Now my name might not actually be 'Marsh-gross-face'!" Marshkit mewed, and Willowkit and Graykit laughed.

"Huh, finally being allowed back into the nursery, are you?" a voice sneered from behind them.

Graykit turned to see "The Gang" heading toward them. The Gang consisted of four apprentices; Duskpaw and Blightpaw, Freezestar's kits, and the RiverClan deputy, Fireblaze's kits, Blazepaw and Turtlepaw. They called themselves "royalty" because they were the clan leader and deputy's kits.

"Yeah, we have been released from the Medicine Den!" Marshkit mewed.

"Oh WONDERFUL" Blazepaw mewed, her ginger-and-white fur gleaming in the sunlight.

"And who's going to take care of you? Not Larkblossom!" Blightpaw sneered, and the group laughed.

"She's as good as dead!"

Willowkit and Marshkit lowered their heads, but Graykit stood up and got in their faces.

"Iceflake is taking care of us and you don't scare me!" she mewed, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, really?" Duskpaw mewed, staring at Graykit.

"Then what are you going to do?" she sneered.

"This." Graykit mewed and she, with her tail up and head high, walked away and back into the nursery. Willowkit and Marshkit followed.

"Wow! I can't believe you stood up to them!" Willowkit mewed, her eyes wide.

"It was easy," Graykit mewed, yawning.

"I'll see you guys at sun-down."

* * *

**Brave little Graykit is brave. Haha I created "The Gang" purely for a side story and some interesting scenes. :3 **


	5. Chapter four- depression

**Here's chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

Graykit yawned, scrunching her face as she padded outside of the nursery. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that the sun was just beginning to set over the reed tips.

RiverClan warriors were sitting down and sharing tongues, most of them with prey sitting at their paws.

Iceflake was sitting a little ways away from where Graykit was standing, feeding bits of fish to her siblings.

_I wonder if I should call her mother... No. Larkblossom is not dead, so she is still my mother._

Graykit sighed, closing her eyes.

_Where have you gone, mother?_

"Graykit, you've woken up! Come here and have some fish, little one," Iceflake motioned with her tail to an empty spot beside her. The white she-cat's stomach was huge and rounded, and Iceflake had to lie on her side to keep comfortable.

Graykit opened her eyes and padded over, circling for a moment before lying down.

Iceflake turned to her, her blue eyes wide with worry. "What's the matter, Graykit?"

"Nothing," Graykit sighed, turning away. "Can I have some fish?"

Iceflake dipped her head, forcing a rusty purr. "Of course, darling," she ripped off a chunk of fish and chewed it into a soft pulp before giving it to Graykit.

Graykit felt a pang of grief; if Larkblossom had been here, she would have demanded what was the matter before giving her the fish. Graykit's stomach had stopped growling; she was in no mood to eat. She quickly swallowed the pulp and padded over to the dirt place tunnel. Looking around quickly, she dove into the tunnel.

She fought the urge to squeal as she skidded to a hault in front of Heronwing.

The young tom looked at her in surprise. "Where are you going, Graykit?"

Graykit looked him in the eyes. "To the river,"

The gray-and-white tom's eyes widened in shock. "Why? Shouldn't you be with Larkbl- Iceflake?"

Graykit felt another pang of sadness. "I want to go out."

Heronwing let out a throaty purr. "Alright then," he didn't move. "But I'm going with you," he added.

Graykit was about to protest when Heronwing tilted his head and looked at her with kind eyes. "_Or_, if you prefer, I could bring you back to camp right now?"

Graykit opened her mouth and then shut it. "Fine, you can come with."

Heronwing smiled. "Come along, Graykit," he flicked his tail and beckoned her to follow.

Graykit blinked and followed the young tom to a patch of lichen.

_Where does he think—_

She blinked as Heronwing pushed his way into the lichen, disappearing into it. "Heronwing, where did go?" she stepped forward, paused to sniff the air, and then stepped back, eyes clouded with worry. "Heronwing?" She called again, this time with confusion and fear present in her small voice.

Just then, the lichen shuddered Heronwing poked his small head out. "What, Graykit?" He followed her gaze, looking past himself at the path behind him. Suddenly, he let out a small puff of air, "Oh! This is a secret way that Mintleaf and I discovered as apprentices." He paused as Graykit scowled at Mintleaf's name. "Mintleaf is my sister; she and I were made warriors only a few moons ago."

Graykit let out a breath, her brief anger and jealousy fading.

_Why should I care if Mintleaf _had _been his mate, and not his sister?_

Heronwing cleared his throat, shifting his paws; his embarrassment was apparent. "Did you want to go to the river or not?"

Graykit nodded briskly, bounding after him.

_Why not? This is what I came here to do anyways!_

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! ;)**


	6. Chapter five- adventure

**Here's chapter five, enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you see the river yet, Graykit?" Heronwing looked down at the young kit, his head tilted to the side.

Graykit paused and looked around. "Nope!" Then she grinned, "I have an idea though," she jumped up onto Heronwing's back and clambered up, looking around again. "I see it! I see the river!"

Heronwing chuckled, letting her down. "Race you there!" He leapt forward, looking back at her.

No fair, your legs are longer!

Graykit bounded after him, skidding to a hault beside the wide expanse of water. "Woah," she breathed, eyes wide.

Heronwing was waiting for her with a glistening trout in his jaws. He set it down and glanced at her slyly. "Do you want me to teach you how to fish?"

Graykit nodded her head, looking up at him with wide eyes. "Show me, show me!"

Heronwing purred, turned to the water. "Well first, you need to sit really quietly in a place where your shadow isn't cast onto the water."

Graykit padded over next to him and sat down, whiskers twitching with excitement.

Heronwing continued, "Then you have to sit really still and wait for a fish to come."

Graykit turned her gaze to the water, staring at the currents that pushed and pulled it. All of a sudden, she spotted a flash of silver in the water.

Heronwing turned to her slowly. "Try it; when it's close enough to you, scoop your paw down and flip it up out of the water and kill it,"

Graykit fought the urge to squirm with excitement as she saw the fish again, this time closer to her. In one quick movement, she flashed out her paw and scooped up the fish. It wriggled in the air, and Graykit had to lean out over the water to kill it. She felt herself tip forwards and she squealed as she fell into th e water. The currents tugged at her fur, threatening to pull her downstream. Graykit shut her eyes and gripped her jaws tight on her fish, lashing out at the water with furious paws. She felt movement around her, and then she was being hauled out of the water by Heronwing.

The young tom looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay Graykit?"

Graykit slowly opened her eyes and released her fish; it flopped to the ground with a thud. She shook out her sodden fur and blinked. "I-I'm fine, Heronwing."

Heronwing let out a sigh of relief, licking her fur the wrong way to warm her up.

Graykit began to feel her fur warm, and she relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Heronwing's soothing licks. She watched as the last of the sun's rays died over the edge of the trees in ThunderClan territory, feeling bliss spread through her body. She turned to Heronwing, who was watching her with a kind and worried gaze. "I hope you're my mentor,"

Heronwing smiled a little. "I hope so too."

Graykit curled into a ball on the ground and felt the gray-and-white tom curl around her. Almost immediately sleep overcame her, and she pressed her fur against Heronwing's as she closed her eyes.

She woke up once when she felt strong jaws gripping her scruff, and she looked up to see Heronwing carrying her. Convinced she was safe, she closed her eyes and listened instead.

She felt Heronwing pause, and heard the curious voice of Mintleaf, and of Heronwing replying. Finally, Mintleaf let them go, and Heronwing padded over to the nursery, pausing briefly before pushing his way inside.

Graykit opened her eyes and saw that Iceflake was already asleep, with Marshkit and Willowkit curled at her side.

Heronwing blinked at her, setting her down in the nest.

Graykit looked up at him with sleepy eyes. "Can't I sleep in your nest with you?"

Heronwing shook his head. "Not until you're a warrior."

Graykit clambered into the nest, curling into Iceflake's sleeping frame. "Good-night, Heronwing. Thanks for taking me out of camp."

Heronwing nodded, "Good-night Graykit," then he turned and padded out of the den.

Graykit sighed, closing her eyes and relishing the warmth of her littermates and foster-mother.

"Good-night Larkblossom, wherever you are."

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon! Remember to review! Heron X Gray forevs! ~Spottedmoth out!**


	7. Chapter six - surprise

**Here's chapter six, enjoy!**

* * *

Graykit awoke to the sound of ragged gasps sounding from her nest, and she turned to see Iceflake crouching at the edge of the nest, flanks shuddering.

Marshkit and Willowkit were watching on with wide eyes from beside Graykit.

Graykit padded over to them, her fur bristling. "I'm going to go get Tigerstripe," she bolted out of the nursery and bounded over to the medicine den.

Tigerstripe must have heard her pawsteps because he met her at the entrance,"Is it Iceflake?"

Graykit nodded, and Tigerstripe pushed his way past her and into the nursery. She followed him inside and padded over to her siblings. "Iceflake's kits are coming!"

Willowkit's eyes widened. "Is it hurting her?"

Graykit shrugged, and turned her gaze to their foster mother.

Iceflake was panting, her eyes stretched wide in pain.

Graykit turned back to Willowkit and Marshkit. "I'm never having kits," she pledged.

Willowkit nodded, her eyes sincere.

Marshkit tossed his head. "I would like some kits; any kits of mine would be amazing warriors!"

Willowkit chuffed, rolling her eyes. "Of course you would want kits; you don't have to kit them!"

Marshkit shrugged. "Who cares-" he broke off to a shrill yowl from Iceflake, and a purr of approval from Tigerstripe.

Graykit turned to look.

Iceflake was curled in her nest, her eyes exhausted but glowing with pride. At her side, two kits squirmed, trying to find milk.

Graykit squirmed her way over to her foster mother. At first, Iceflake's eyes narrowed with protectiveness for her newborn kits, but then she dipped her head and motioned for Graykit to come forward.

Graykit stepped forward and curled around the new kits.

Iceflake looked at her with gentle eyes. "Would you like to name one of them?"

Graykit's eyes widened. "Do you mean it?"

Iceflake dipped her head. "Of course, darling, go ahead."

Graykit gazed down at the newborn kits. One was a brown-and-white she-kit, and the other a silver tabby she-kit. Her gaze flickered back to the first kit; the morning sunlight shone on her fluffy fur, making her white patches shine brightly, almost blinding Graykit.

Graykit examined the kit one last time. "I'll name her... Brightkit," she dipped her head and licked the small she-kit on the head.

Brightkit let out a small mewl and squirmed closer to Iceflake, who was looking down at the tiny kit with love-filled eyes. She then turned to Graykit and purred softly. "That's a wonderful name, Graykit. And I shall name the other Silverkit."

Graykit purred and bent down to look at Silverkit, but then drew back in alarm; the she-kit was squirming around in an odd manor, stretching her mouth open wide and making strange retching sounds. Graykit turned to look at Tigerstripe, who was padding back out of the nursery. "Tigerstripe, wait! Something's wrong with Silverkit!"

Tigerstripe turned back, his head tilted. His eyes widened in shock as he spotted the newborn she-kit writhing on the ground. By now, foam was pooling around her mouth, and her back was arched.

Graykit darted forward, pushing her mouth open. "I can see something in there!"

Tigerstripe let out a startled meow. "He hasn't eaten anything!"

Graykit quickly reached her paw into the newborn she-kit's mouth, reaching back into her throat. She ignored the contractions that her throat was creating to try and push her arm back out, and finally felt her claws snag on something. She gritted her teeth and yanked backwards as hard as she could. She felt herself slip and she fell backwards, a clump snagged in her claws.

Iceflake darted forward and and started frantically licking Silverkit, who was collapsed on the ground but no longer retching.

Tigerstripe's eyes were wide with shock and amazement. "You saved her life ,Graykit," his eyes floated to where Silverkit was now nursing beside her sister.

Graykit felt her face heat and she shuffled her paws.

"Would you like to be my apprentice?"


	8. Chapter seven- grief

**Here's chapter seven! Enjoy!**

* * *

Graykit's eyes widened.

Medicine cat apprentice?! I wasn't expecting that!

She opened her mouth, then shut it.

It would be cool being medicine cat, but what about being leader?

Her ear twitched.

And what about Heronwing? A small voice in her head said.

She shook her head to clear the thought, and she turned back to Tigerstripe, who was awaiting her decision patiently. "Can I think about it?"

Tigerstripe dipped his head. "Of course, Graykit. Just tell me when you make your decision," he turned to Iceflake. "You should be fine now, come and get me if Silverkit starts choking again or if you need borage for your milk."

Iceflake dipped her head, lowering her head and closing her eyes.

Tigerstripe turned back to Graykit. "Goodnight kits," he turned and padded out of the den.

Graykit padded over to the nest and curled in beside Brightkit. Marshkit and Willowkit followed her over, squishing in among the other bodies.

Willowkit snuggled close to Graykit, and she turned to look at her with wide, blue eyes. "You saved Silverkit's life," she whispered in awe. "You'd make a great medicine cat."

Graykit felt her fur heat once more, and she stretched her mouth in a loud yawn. "I haven't even decided if I want to be Tigerstripe's apprentice yet!" She turned her head away in annoyance.

Willowkit shrugged, resting her head on her forepaws. Her eyes rested on a far-away point. "Sometimes I wonder if Blazepaw and them are right about Larkblossom- maybe she is dead," she shut her eyes as if in acceptance.

Graykit's fur pricked. "Larkblossom is not dead!" She spat, getting up and padding over to a corner of the nursery. She quickly scratched some stray moss into a small nest and curled into it, anger flooding from her in waves.

She heard Willowkit rise to her paws to follow her, but then she laid back down.

Graykit sighed, her anger wearing off to reveal sorrow.

No one likes me. The apprentices all hate me, my littermates don't understand me, Iceflake has Brightkit and Silverkit...

Graykit shut her eyes in grief, a single tear leaking out. She burrowed her head into her paws, shutting out the outside world. The night seemed to drag on, and she lay there scratching at the ground. Finally, just as the first rays of dawn shone through the top of the nursery, she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**next chapter will be up soon! :)**


	9. chapter eight - dream

**Okay, here's chapter eight! Sorry for such a long wait, but I was busy with... other things. This chapter is quite... disturbing... I warned you. To answer some reviews:**

**Lovepaw: Yeah, Graykit's kind of depressed at the moment... yes, she would make a good medicine cat, but... well, you'll see.**

**Fireflight: Heronwing isn't in love with her (at least not yet XD). And yes, Graykit is not easily scared, but she's not FEARLESS; you will find that out in later chapters.**

* * *

_Graykit was dreaming._

_Bright forest surrounded her in every direction, and prey rustled in the bushes. Birds sung in the trees and clouds dotted the perfect blue sky._

_"Welcome, Graykit," a voice meowed from behind her, and Graykit spun around to see a blue/gray she-cat standing in front of her._

_"W-Who are you, and how do you know my name?" Graykit meowed in alarm, taking a step backwards. _

_The blue/gray she-cat purred in amusement. "I am Bluestar. I was once leader of ThunderClan," _

_Graykit blinked in surprise. "ThunderClan? Why have you appeared to me, then?"_

_Bluestar's tail twitched. "I need to show you something. Come with me." She beckoned with her tail for Graykit to follow._

_The small, dark gray she-kit obeyed, following the former leader deeper into the woods. Suddenly, the scene changed and they were standing in the Medicine Den._

_Bluestar turned to her, blue eyes glowing with wisdom. "This is what will happen if you choose to become Tigerstripe's apprentice,"_

_Graykit turned her head to see the RiverClan medicine cat sitting a few pawsteps in front of them, talking to a smaller she-cat._

_Tigerstripe blinked his amber eyes in affection. "Perfect, Graypaw. You are truly a natural medicine cat."_

_"That's me!" the real Graykit exclaimed, turned to Bluestar._

_The she-cat dipped her head, but did not look at her._

_Graykit turned back to the scene; it was changing. They were still in the medicine den, but this time only Tigerstripe was visible. Suddenly, a much older Graykit padded into the den, herbs in her jaws. She set them down beside her mentor, who didn't respond._

_"Tigerstripe?" the older version of Graykit asked, her blue eyes shimmering with concern._

_Suddenly, the tabby tom spun around, his teeth bared. "Where have you been?" he snarled, amber eyes flashing._

_The older Graykit took a step back in alarm, and the real Graykit flinched. "Collecting herbs, like you told me to!" she cried out, fur fluffing._

_Tigerstripe growled. "Don't lie to me," his eyes grew concerned. "Grayflight, I know as well as you do that you have been with Heronwing,"_

_Grayflight's eyes grew wide with shock, and then narrowed with anger. "So what if I have?" she snarled. "You can't control my life!" With that, she turned and stormed out of the den._

_Suddenly, the scene changed, and Grayflight was lying in a shallow nest, two kits lying at her side. Heronwing was beside her, eyes full of love._

_"Let's name them Splashkit and Stonekit," Grayflight purred softly._

_Then, the scene changed again, and Bluestar and Graykit were standing in the ThunderClan camp. Grayflight was sitting beside Tigerstripe, and Heronwing sat across the clearing. Two young cats, one pale gray-and-white, the other dark gray, stood beneath a ledge. A large tomcat stood above them, eyes glowing, though his pelt was shrouded by darkness._

_Graykit turned to Bluestar, scared. "Who is that?"_

_The blue/gray she-cat shook her head. "I cannot tell you that, young one. Just watch."_

_The tom on the ledge let out a raspy growl. "Turtlespine, Duskblood, these are the kits of Grayflight, our medicine cat, and Heronwing, a warrior. You know the punishment…"_

_Two cats crept forward, their eyes gleaming with hunger for blood._

_Graykit fought the urge to turn away, bile rising in her stomach. "No!" she cried out, but the cats could not hear her._

_The two warriors lunged, killing the young cats instantly. Beside them, Grayflight let out a shallow sob. "Stonepaw, Splashpaw, no!" _

_Heronwing lowered his head to the ground, tears trickling down his face._

_Suddenly, Duskblood's face contorted into an evil smirk. "I have an even better idea," she growled. She stalked towards Heronwing, claws unsheathed and covered in blood._

_"No…" Grayflight let out a soft gasp of horror as the tabby she-cat slit her mate's throat, and he collapsed onto the ground in a pool of blood._

_Graykit couldn't take it; she buried her face in Bluestar's fur, sobbing. "Get me out of here!" she wailed._

_Bluestar sighed._

_Graykit's vision went black, and she heard Bluestar's voice in her ears; "Choose your fate wisely, Graykit. Both bring sorrow, but in different ways…"_

Then Graykit woke up.

* * *

**There ya go! I warned you that it was creepy... O.o **

**Anyways, next chapter SHOULD be up soon, but I can't promise because of school :(**

**Remember to review and follow/favorite! Only five reviews for the last chapter... depressing :(**


	10. Chapter nine - decision

**Wooh! Two chapters in one day! This chapter's a lot less creepy than the last one, don't worry :)**

* * *

Graykit let out a terrified squeal and sat up in her nest, panting. The sun was high in the sky, and she could see warriors milling around outside the nursery.

"What's wrong, Graykit?" Iceflake asked, nosing her with eyes full of concern.

"Nothing," Graykit replied, wrapping her tail over her paws. "Just a bad dream,"

Iceflake purred in sympathy. "I had those all the time when I was a kit…" she drifted off, looking down at Brightkit and Silverkit.

Graykit followed her gaze, blinking. "How are they?" she asked, her eyes warm.

Iceflake sighed. "Brightkit wouldn't stop mewing this morning; I was worried she would wake you,"

Graykit purred. "As I said; I was having a nightmare. I wouldn't have minded if she woke me up!"

Iceflake purred. "How about you go and play with your siblings? They're in the clearing with Mintleaf and Heronwing."

Graykit rose to her paws. "Okay," she agreed, turned and padding out of the den. Harsh sunlight met her eyes, and she had to blink several times.

"Good morning, Graykit," Violetstem meowed as she walked past with her brother, Ghostpelt.

Graykit dipped her head in greeting, though she was not focused.

_I can't get that nightmare out of my head… would all of that really happen if I chose to become Medicine Cat apprentice?_

She shook her head of the thought; she had plenty of time to decide. She trotted over to where Heronwing was sitting; Willowkit and Marshkit were playing at his paws. "Where's Mintleaf?" Graykit asked, shaking out her fur and sitting beside the young warrior.

Heronwing blinked. "She had to go on patrol," he meowed. "Why are you asking?"

Graykit shook her head. "I was just wondering." She turned to looked at her siblings; Marshkit had Willowkit pinned to the ground, and the pale gray she-kit was swiping playfully at her brother.

"Let me up!" Willowkit squealed, squirming.

Marshkit purred, moving to the side to let her up. "Fine," he noticed Graykit. "Oh, hey Graykit!" he meowed, sinking into a crouch playfully. "I'm a ShadowClan warrior attacking the camp!" he growled.

Graykit caught on, crouching as well. "Get out of my camp! I am Graystar, leader of RiverClan!"

Marshkit sprang at her, letting out a playful yowl.

Graykit allowed herself to roll with him, so that she ended up on top. She planted a paw on his chest, showing her teeth. "I said, _get out_!"

Marshkit rolled out from under her, grinning. "That was awesome!" he meowed, his eyes bright.

Heronwing purred, turned to Graykit. "It was, Graykit. Where did you learn that move, rolling when he sprang at you?"

Graykit shrugged. "It just came naturally," she meowed truthfully.

Heronwing's eyes grew wide. "How old are you?" he asked, wrapping his gray-and-white tail over his paws.

Graykit blinked. "Six moons,"

Heronwing blinked in shock. "It's time you were made an apprentice!" he looked over at Willowkit and Marshkit. "You too," he added.

Graykit studied her paws, flushing.

_Yes, I know. But what kind of apprentice; warrior or medicine cat?_

Heronwing blinked at her. "I hope I'm your mentor; you will make an excellent warrior someday,"

Graykit struggled not to growl.

_You are _not _making my decision any easier!_

Suddenly, Heronwing leaned down and nuzzled her.

Graykit stood bolt upright, her fur fluffing.

_That's it!_

She turned and ran in the direction of Tigerstripe's den, her tail streaming behind her.

"Graykit, wait!" Heronwing called after her, but she ignored him, pushing her way into the den.

Tigerheart looked up in alarm from where he had been sorting herbs. "What, Graykit?"

The gray she-cat gasped for breath, her flanks heaving from her sprint across the clearing. "I-I'm sorry, Tigerstripe, but I-I can't be your apprentice," she admitted, sinking into a sitting position.

The tawny Medicine Cat tilted his head to the side. "Why ever not? If you don't want to, then that's fine by me, but this seems kind of sudden,"

Graykit blinked, regaining her breath. "I'm sorry, Tigerstripe," she meowed steadier. "I had a dream last night, and Bluestar showed me what would happen if I became Medicine Cat apprentice… and I just can't let that happen," she meowed.

Tigerstripe's eyes widened. "You had a dream from _StarClan_?" he asked in shock. Then he regained his composure. "If that is your decision, then I understand." He looked past her out into the clearing. "And I think that a certain gray-and-white warrior may have influenced your decision, at least slightly," he purred in amusement.

Graykit shuffled her paws in embarrassment, then straightened up as Willowkit pushed her way into the den.

Her sister's pale blue eyes sparkled with excitement as she meowed, "Freezestar's making us apprentices!"

* * *

**So, Graykit's decided to become a warrior apprentice, and just in time too! Do you think she will receive Heronwing as her mentor, or will Freezestar choose someone else? **

**Remember to review and follow/favorite!**


	11. Chapter ten - apprentices

**Here's chapter ten! This is my longest chapter yet! To answer some comments:**

**Pumpkinfur: Yeah, Graykit/paw's going to get into more trouble in this chapter, unfortunately. I already have a warrior name picked out for Graykit/paw, sorry.**

**WildStar: Thanks! I like how this story is coming along.**

* * *

"Willowkit, from this moment on until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Willowpaw," Freezestar paused to look around, his gaze finally settling on Mintleaf. "Mintleaf, though you are a young warrior, you are well-prepared for an apprentice of your own. You will mentor Willowpaw."

Graykit watched as the newly-named Willowpaw stepped forward- pale blue eyes sparkling with excitement- and touched noses with her new mentor. Mintleaf's own eyes sparkled with excitement as well, with excitement for having her first apprentice.

Freezestar's gaze traveled to Marshkit. "Marshkit," he called out, ice-blue eyes shimmering in the late-sunhigh light.

Graykit's brother's violet/blue eyes shone with his anticipation as he stepped forward. His thick, dark gray fur shone from being groomed by Iceflake earlier that morning. His wounds had healed well in the past moons since the incident, but now scars laced his flat face.

"Marshkit, from this moment on, you will be known as Marshpaw. Though many warriors deserve an apprentice, I will mentor Marshpaw."

The dark gray tom's face lit up with excitement. He quickly stepped forward and touched noses with the RiverClan leader before sitting beside him and puffing out his chest.

Graykit felt herself flush as Freezestar turned his gaze to her.

_It's my turn! I've been waiting so long for this!_

Freezestar blinked. "Graykit, from this moment on, you will be known as Graypaw. Heronwing will be your mentor."

_Yes, yes, yes!_

Graypaw stepped forward, touching noses with Heronwing. She let out a small sigh as she felt his hot breath on her face. She pulled back at a moment, catching her new mentor's gaze; blue against blue.

"Willowpaw, Marshpaw, Graypaw!" the Clan cheered, surrounding the new apprentices.

Marshpaw and Willowpaw padded over, pride shining in their eyes.

Willowpaw let out an excited squeal. "I can't believe we're finally apprentices!"

Marshpaw purred. "I'm the leader's apprentice!"

"Graypaw, Willowpaw, Marshpaw, come one! We're patrolling the territory!" Mintleaf called from across the clearing, her green eyes sparkling.

The three apprentices bounded over, their tails streaming in the air behind them.

Graypaw skidded to a halt beside Heronwing. "Where are we going?"

The gray-and-white tom blinked. "We're patrolling ThunderClan territory,"

Graypaw purred. "I can't wait to see our territory!"

Marshpaw and Willowpaw nodded in agreement, their whiskers twitching.

Freezestar rose to his paws, blinking. "Then let's go," he turned and led the way out of camp, waving his tail over his back.

Graypaw followed, padding alongside her siblings. Heronwing, Mintleaf, and Freezestar walked in front of them.

Willowpaw's pale blue eyes shimmering with excitement, and she meowed, "I wonder what parts of the territory we'll see!"

Marshpaw dipped his head. "We can only wait and see," the dark gray tom sped up his pace the slightest bit, padding alongside the elder cats.

Willowpaw's whiskers twitched, and she leaned in towards Graypaw. "Why did you decide to be a warrior apprentice and not medicine cat apprentice?"

Graypaw blinked in surprise.

_Should I tell her about the dream? Better not…_

The gray she-cat shrugged. "I just had more of an interest in becoming a warrior," she lied.

Willowpaw's eyes sparkled. "You don't need to lie to me, Graypaw; I'm your sister!"

Graypaw's eyes widened, but she kept her mouth shut.

_Does she know about the dream?_

The pale gray tabby continued, purring in amusement. "Every cat can tell that you like Heronwing,"

Graypaw struggled to control her embarrassment. "Well of course I _like _him! He's a nice cat!"

Willowpaw chuffed. "Not like that, silly! _You _like him as more than a friend,"

Graypaw slapped her tail across the she-cat's face. "Shh!" she meowed, flushing. "He might hear you!"

Willowpaw shrugged the tail away. "So what? He might like you back!" she meowed excitedly.

Graypaw snorted. "I'm his _apprentice _for StarClan's sake! Cats would get suspicious!"

Willowpaw sighed. "I guess you're right…"

"Graypaw, Willowpaw, come on! Do remember that you're on a patrol!" Mintleaf called from ahead.

The two she-cats trotted to catch up, blinking.

Graypaw fell into step beside her mentor. "What's that?" she asked, pointing out hills that rolled in the distance.

Heronwing blinked. "That's WindClan territory. There's a patrol over there; Grassstar, Hollyberry, and Stoutfoot."

Graypaw blinked. "What happened to Ashstar? I thought that she was their leader,"

The gray-and-white tom flicked his tail. "Ashstar was old; she was a warrior when the Clan came to the lake. She died a few moons ago of old age."

"Oh,"

The two cats fell into a state of silence, each unsure of what to say.

Mintleaf cleared her throat. "Over there is ThunderClan territory," she spat, flicking her tail angrily in the direction of an expanse of forest.

Graypaw followed her gaze; a lush forest thrived on the opposite side of the river. Birds sung in the trees, and prey rustled in the bushes. "Where are the ThunderClan cats?" she asked.

Freezestar stepped forward, opening his jaws to scent the air. He stepped back in alarm, his mouth still open. "They haven't marked their territory in over a moon," he turned to the rest of the patrol. "We have to go see if everything's alright," he meowed steadily.

Mintleaf dipped her head, but Heronwing paused, his blue eyes questioning. "Should we really go padding straight into their territory? It was only a moon ago that they tried to steal our own apprentices from their nests!"

Graypaw felt sorrow prick at her heart.

_I would give anything to just erase that night from my head!_

Freezestar blinked. "We have to go and make sure that they are alright. Pineneedle may still have not received her nine lives," he sprang to his paws and turned away, flicking his tail over his back in a signal to follow.

Mintleaf bounded after him, and Heronwing followed reluctantly. He turned back to face the apprentices. "You three stay here; just in case there is any trouble,"

Graypaw let out a yowl of defiance, as did her littermates.

"That's not fair!" Marshpaw yowled as the older cats disappeared into the forest.

Graypaw turned to them, her eyes sparkling. "I'm going after them!"

Willowpaw's eyes widened. "But what if you get caught?" she breathed.

Graypaw scoffed. "I won't!" she turned and headed for the river, pushing her way through. The currents tugged at her legs and underbelly, but she crossed safely after a few pawsteps. She turned to look back at her littermates before turning away again and pushing her way into the forest.

Birds flew overhead, and Graypaw fought the urge to jump up and grasp one.

_That would be stealing prey; plus, I don't even know how to hunt my own prey back in the river!_

She shrugged the thought away, and pushed her way deeper into the forest. Soon she could her the anxious murmuring of cats, and she heard Freezestar's own voice. She crept forward until she could see the cats, and then watched silently.

"Can't we even _speak _with Pineneedle?" Freezestar pleaded, his ice blue eyes flashing with concern.

A russet tabby tom scoffed. "No! I told you, Pineneedle is busy!" he turned and walked a few pawsteps before stopping. "Now get out of our territory before we make you."

Freezestar hesitated before turning away. "Come on," he murmured to Mintleaf and Heronwing, who followed him back towards the river.

Graypaw hardly breathed as they passed by her. Then, she exhaled loudly, and crept silently along the edge of the ThunderClan camp.

_If they can't get inside then I will._

She heard the mewling of kits coming from a den beneath her.

_The nursery,_

She took a few pawsteps more, before stopping when she heard retching and a fit of coughing. She looked down to see a dark brown she-cat lying on the ground beside a pale ginger she-cat. Both were coughing with almost every breath they took, and the brown she-cat retched occasionally.

A ginger-and-white tom with a striped tail padded over with herbs in his jaws. He set them down beside the two she-cats, placing his paw on the first's chest. His eyes grew concerned, and he pushed a bundle of the herbs towards the she-cat. "Eat these," he ordered.

Graypaw blinked.

_That must be ThunderClan's medicine cat, Gorsetail._

She watched as the brown she-cat swallowed the herbs, but quickly vomited them back up in a puddle of mucus.

Gorsetail let out an anxious meow. "Try and swallow them again, Pineneedle," he meowed.

Graypaw's eyes widened with shock;

_That's _Pineneedle, _the ThunderClan leader! And she still hasn't received her nine lives!_

Pineneedle shook her head to Gorsetail, turning her head. "I can't," she rasped, bursting into a coughing fit.

Graypaw started to back away, but bumped into a hard object. "Ouch!" she spun around to see the russet tom that Freezestar had been speaking to standing behind her.

He tilted his head to the side, amber eyes glinting. "Just what do you think that you're doing here?"

* * *

**There ya go! Next chapter should be up soon! Remember to review! I only got 2 reviews for the last chapter :(**


	12. Chapter eleven - prisoner

**Here's the next chapter! Bet you noticed the new cover ;) Answering some reviews:**

**jayleaf1: I didn't mean for that to be a scene of importance, but Stripedpelt (Graykit's father) used to sneak into RiverClan territory and give her 'treats'. He stopped after that scene though, because Grassstar (WindClan's leader) was becoming suspicious. Yes, Pineneedle and Forestleaf have BlackCough.**

**I do not own warriors, no matter how much I wish I did :(**

* * *

"Just what do you think that you're doing here?"

Graypaw's eyes widened as the russet tom picked her up in his jaws, bounding down a steep ledge into the camp.

The cats of ThunderClan stared at her in confusion as the tom deposited her before their sickly leader.

Pineneedle looked up weakly at the tom. "Flamestripe, why have you brought a RiverClan apprentice into our camp?"

The russet tom, called Flamestripe, blinked. "I didn't bring her here! She was spying!"

Gasps sounded from the other cats, and Pineneedle's eyes widened. "Why would you spy?" she asked. "You look hardly old enough to be out of the nursery,"

Graypaw blinked. "I wasn't _spying,_" she meowed indignantly. "Freezestar noticed that-"

Flamestripe pushed his way forward. "So you were with _Freezestar_. Did he tell you to spy on us?"

Graypaw shook her head. "I wasn't with Freezestar. He told me and my siblings to stay on the other side of the river, but I was curious."

Pineneedle purred weakly. "An adventurer," she lowered her head onto her paws, closing her eyes.

Flamestripe turned to the pale ginger she-cat beside their leader. "What should we do with her, Forestleaf?"

The sickly she-cat raised her head. "I don't know… the gathering is tonight, so we could keep her until then,"

Flamestripe dipped his head. "Very well," he led Graypaw over to a small den beside the apprentices den; inside was a single nest, made of bracken fronds and nothing else.

_How very kind of you,_

Flamestripe caught her eye. "This will be your den for today; don't try any funny business."

Graypaw scoffed. "What kind of _funny business _you think I'm going to pull in the middle of your camp?"

Flamestripe scowled. "Just stay here!" he turned and padded over to a pale-cream she-cat, whom he nuzzled.

Graypaw turned and sulked into her den. She lay down in the nest, flinching as the sharp bracken poked her sides. She shut her eyes and lay her head on her paws, sighing.

_Maybe this was a stupid idea,_

"Hello? RiverClan cat?" a reddish she-cat emerged at the entrance to her den, white patches gleaming in the dim light.

Graypaw raised her head. "Who are you?" she asked.

The she-cat blinked. "I'm Redpaw. I'm a ThunderClan apprentice,"

Graypaw stretched her forepaws before standing up and shaking out her fur. "I'm Graypaw of RiverClan,"

Redpaw pushed a bundle of moss towards Graypaw, her honey-colored eyes gleaming. "Here; for your nest,"

Graypaw blinked in surprise. "Thanks!" she took and moss and spread in on her nest, covering the dry bracken.

Redpaw sat down, curling her tail over her paws. "What's it like- living in RiverClan?"

Before Graypaw could reply, a warrior called from outside the den, "Redpaw! Time for training!"

The dark ginger she-cat pricked her ears. "I'll see you later, Graypaw," she turned and padded out of the den, her fluffy tail sweeping behind her.

Graypaw sighed and sunk down into the nest; it was much more comfortable now that it was lined with moss. She listened as kits squealed outside the den.

"Let's go see the RiverClan cat!" one squealed.

Graypaw looked up as three small shapes fell into the den, landing with an 'oof!'.

The biggest, a brown tabby tom, shook out his thick fur. "Hi, RiverClan cat!" he squeaked.

Graypaw blinked, wrapping her tail over her paws. "Hello, kits,"

The second, also a brown tabby, looked up. "I'm Stripekit, and these are Treekit and Creekkit," he meowed.

Creekkit took a hesitant step forward, sniffing her. "You smell yucky!"

Graypaw snorted. "You don't smell so good yourself, kit!"

The dark brown she-kit took a step back, offended. "I smell like _ThunderClan_! You just smell like _fish_!"

Graypaw let out a purr of amusement. "Who are your parents?"

Treekit blinked. "Tigerlily and Waspwhisker," he tilted his head. "Who are yours?"

Graypaw felt a prick of uncertainty.

_Should I reveal that I'm half-clan?_

She cleared her throat, swallowing her fear. "My mother is… was…. Larkblossom, and my father is Stripedpelt."

Stripekit's eyes widened. "You're one of the kits that Dustclaw tried to steal!" he exclaimed.

Graypaw tilted his head. "Who's Dustclaw?"

Creekkit growled. "He _was _a ThunderClan warrior. We were low on cats, so he tried to steal you and your littermates without our leader's permission. He was unsuccessful, luckily. Pineneedle cast him out immediately, of course."

Graypaw's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Treekit, Stripekit, Creekkit!" a voice called into the den, and a young she-cat's face appeared in the entrance to the den. "Thank goodness! I thought you were missing!" she blinked. "Come on,"

Creekkit shot her a glance. "It was nice meeting you, Graypaw," she and her littermates turned and followed their mother out of the den.

Graypaw followed them out, pushing her way into the clearing. The sun was just setting over the trees, and cats were sharing fresh-kill.

A musky brown tom padded over, a small mouse in his jaws. "Here," he meowed gruffly. He turned and padded away to where a creamy-golden she-cat was sitting.

Graypaw sniffed the prey cautiously.

_Well, it _is_ prey…_

She leaned down and took a small bite, chewing gently.

_It's not half-bad, _she mused. _I much prefer fish, however_

She quickly finished the prey in rapid bites, swiping her tongue around her jaws.

"Cats of ThunderClan; it is time for the gathering!" Gorsetail meowed, his striped tail flicking. "Since Pineneedle and Forestleaf are unfit to go, I will be standing in as leader,"

ThunderClan cheered, and Graypaw sat there awkwardly.

Gorsetail continued. "Coming to the gathering will be; Finchwing, Robinflight, Flamestripe, Dawnskys, Russetleaf, Gooseflight, Driftfoot, Wingflight, Redpaw, Silentpaw, Whisppaw, and… Graypaw."

Eyes turned to the RiverClan apprentice as her name was called, and she blushed.

Gorsetail jumped down, padding over to a black-and-cream she-cat. "Watch over Pineneedle and Forestleaf while I'm gone, Blackflower,"

The she-cat dipped her head, and Gorsetail beckoned for the cats to follow.

Graypaw rose to her paws, sighing.

_Here goes nothing._

* * *

**I was going to include the gathering in this chapter, but I got lazy, so, yeah... Next chapter should be up soon.**

**Please review! I'm getting depressed :(**


	13. Chapter twelve - gathering

**Here's chapter twelve! Kind of a boring chapter, but important. To answer some reviews:**

**jayleaf1- glad you like the new cover and chapter! Cats aren't really wary of her because... well, they're ThunderClan! No, she never actually eats the rest of the honey- she kind of forgets about it with everything else going on... ;D**

* * *

Graypaw padded alongside Redpaw as they traveled to the gathering; the dark ginger-and-white she-cat was nine moons old, three moons older than Graypaw.

Redpaw turned to her, her green eyes sparkling. "I know you're not with your own Clan, but this is still you're first gathering!"

Graypaw's ears pricked. "You're right!" she puffed out her chest and Redpaw laughed.

A dappled gray tom spun around from in front of them. "Neither of you will be going if you don't stop talking!"

Redpaw snorted. "I'd like to see you try!" turned to Graypaw, he meowed. "That's my mentor; Waspwhisker. He's not always this grumpy, don't worry!"

Graypaw blinked to show that she had heard the senior apprentice.

_That's Creekkit, Treekit, and Stripekit's father,_

Suddenly, Gorsetail stopped, raising his tail; they had reached the fallen tree. He cleared his throat, meowing, "I will cross first, then apprentices, then warriors."

Graypaw watched nervously as the ginger-and-white medicine cat leapt up onto the tree. He wound his way around the branches, and she let out a sigh of relief as he jumped down on the other side.

Redpaw nudged her forwards. "You're turn,"

Graypaw gulped but then stepped forward, placing one paw on the trunk.

"Well, come on then!" the dusky brown tom who had brought her prey earlier yowled.

Graypaw swallowed her fear and leapt up, aware that Redpaw and the tom jumped up behind her. She slowly walked around the branches, wincing as they scraped her legs. Finally, she saw Gorsetail on the other side.

His amber eyes were reassuring and he meowed, "Just jump, Graypaw. It's sand- it won't hurt you."

Graypaw leapt down, her paws sinking into the soft earth. She shook out her fur and padded over to Gorsetail. Redpaw and the dusky brown apprentice leapt down behind her, their eyes bright.

Once all of the other cats had jumped down onto the island, Gorsetail beckoned for them to follow. "The other Clans are already here,"

Graypaw followed them, her fur pricking excitedly as she scented RiverClan.

_Willowpaw, Marshpaw! Heronwing!_

She forced herself to stay with Redpaw, who was following Gorsetail across the clearing.

Redpaw turned to her, her green eyes shimmering. "Are you excited?"

Graypaw dipped her head, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. "Of course,"

The other she-cat sat as well. She watched as Gorsetail leapt up onto the Great Tree with the other leaders; Grassstar, Darkstar, and Graypaw's own leader, Freezestar. Redpaw's eyes grew distant as she meowed, "Did you know that I am a descendant of Squirrelstar and Bramblestar, former leaders of ThunderClan?"

Graypaw gasped in shock. "Really? They found the lake!"

Redpaw dipped her head proudly. "My mother, Sunblaze, is the daughter of their daughter's daughter, Sweetflight."

Graypaw's eyes grew wide. "I wish I could be proud of my heritage,"

Redpaw tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Before Graypaw could reply, Darkstar let out a yowl; "Let the gathering begin!"

Grassstar stepped forward, his bracken-colored fur gleaming in the moonshine. "WindClan is thriving; we have a new litter of kits born to Hollyberry, and Stripedpelt's apprentice, Stormpaw, has become Stormshade!"

"Stormshade, Stormshade!" the Clans called, and Graypaw joined in.

The jet-black tom puffed out his chest proudly, his blue eyes gleaming.

_Stripedpelt is my father! I guess I _am_ proud of my heritage- at least on my father's side._

Stripedpelt's mother had been Tuftmouse, and her father was the former WindClan leader, Smokestar.

Grassstar stepped back, and Darkstar stepped forward; the tom's muscles rippled beneath his black pelt. "ShadowClan is good as well; Whisperkit, Nightkit, and Clawkit have become apprentices, and Fathompaw has earned his warrior name and is now called Fathomclaw."

Freezestar stepped forward, his ice-blue eyes sweeping the gathered cats. "A RiverClan apprentice by the name of Graypaw went missing earlier today- she was last scene by-"

Gorsetail cut him off and stepped forward. "We found your apprentice hiding next to our camp earlier today; do you have anything to say for her?"

Freezestar's gaze was shocked, but he meowed easily. "I will speak with Graypaw after the gathering. May you please return her to our rankings?" he motioned to the RiverClan cats who were crouched off to the side.

Gorsetail turned his gaze to Graypaw. "You heard him," he murmured, flicking his tail.

Graypaw turned to Redpaw, her blue eyes shimmering with sadness. "It was nice meeting you," she meowed, pushing her nose into the dark ginger-and-white she-cat's fur.

Redpaw purred in sadness. "I'll see you at the next gathering," she meowed.

Graypaw shot one last fleeting look at the older apprentice, before turning and bounding over to her own clanmates.

Willowpaw and Marshpaw pushed forward, nuzzling her.

"I thought you were dead!" Willowpaw cried out, covering her sister with licks.

"Thank you,… Gorsetail. You may speak now," Freezestar meowed curtly.

The ginger-and-white tom flicked his tabby-striped tail. "Pineneedle and Forestleaf were unable to come to the gathering, so I am filling in for them. We have no news, other than that Greenpaw has become an apprentice, and is here tonight."

Graypaw turned to see a dark brown she-cat purring loudly, her bright green eyes shining. Graypaw turned to Marshpaw, smirking. "Greenpaw; very creative for a cat with _green _eyes,"

Her brother blinked in amusement. "Says the cat named Graypaw who has gray fur," he mused.

Graypaw rolled her eyes.

"This gathering is at a close!" Freezestar leapt down from the tree, padding over to her.

"Uh-oh," she murmured under her breath, pushing closer to her littermates.

Freezestar's ice-blue eyes shone with contained anger, and his pace was fast and furious. "What. Were. You. Doing?" he whispered, his tone angry beyond measure.

Graypaw shuffled her paws. "I-I was curious," she stammered, looking at the ground.

Freeezestar's fur lowered and his eyes grew gentler. "It's your first day," he murmured, as though reminding himself. "Did you find out anything while you were there?"

Graypaw's eyes widened in shock at his question.

The gray-and-white tom tilted his head. "What? Isn't that what you went there to do- spy?"

Graypaw narrowed her eyes. "Nothing of importance," she meowed tautly, struggling not to growl.

_Who does this cat think I am? Some spying little- cat from the Dark Forest?!_

She padded over to where Heronwing was standing with Violetstem. "Hey… Heronwing," she meowed sheepishly.

The tom's eyes showed his anger, then concern, and finally relief. "Graypaw," he breathed, pushing forward and nuzzling her. Drawing back her meowed, "Thank goodness you're okay!"

Graypaw blinked. "ThunderClan treated me nicely- well, most of them, anyways. Flamestripe's a pain in the tail, but Redpaw's really nice!"

Heronwing purred in amusement, but placed his tail-tip on her shoulder. "You can't make friends in other Clans, Graypaw. You might have to face them in battle someday,"

Graypaw lowered her eyes. "I just you're right," she admitted.

_But I will never forget Redpaw, and I can still talk to her at gatherings!_

Heronwing purred, wrapping his tail around her. "Let's go,"

* * *

**Awww! Heronwing is just too cute :)**

**Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully!**


	14. chapter thirteen - fishing

**Here is chapter thirteen! Sorry for such a long wait, but I was working on my other fanfictions :)**

**Graypaw: Spottedmoth321 does not own Warriors.**

* * *

Graypaw blinked open her eyes, stretching her forepaws- bright, morning sunlight shone into the apprentices' den, flooding her in a golden cloak. She stood up, shaking out her soft fur and flicking her tail.

They had arrived back at camp just before dawn the night before, and she had quickly collapsed into her nest, exhausted.

Graypaw padded out of the den, squinting her eyes against the harsh light.

_It's nearly sun-high!_ She noticed in shock.

"Good morning, Graypaw," she turned to see Heronwing standing behind her.

"I'm so sorry! I can't believe that I slept this late!" She cried, her blue eyes wide with guilt.

Her mentor purred, pushing his nose into her fur. "It's okay," he meowed, blinking. "You had a busy day yesterday!"

Graypaw purred softly, squinting against the harsh light. "What are we doing today?"

"Fishing," he purred, beckoning for her to follow. "Come on- Mintleaf and Willowpaw are waiting for us."

Graypaw followed her mentor out of camp, her small paws sinking into the camp earth of the trail. "Did it rain yesterday after we got back from the gathering?"

Heronwing dipped his head, his eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yes— Fishleap was complaining for hours after he went out on patrol!"

Graypaw purred, her whiskers twitching. "I'm glad it's not raining now!" She looked up at the clear, blue sky, dotted with the occasional fluffy, white cloud.

"Heronwing, Graypaw!" Mintleaf called from where she was sitting beside the river— she flicked her tabby-striped tail in greeting.

Graypaw purred, padding over to where Willowpaw was sitting. "Have you caught anything?"

Her sister shook her head, flushing. "No, not yet," she admitted, ducking her head in embarrassment.

"That's okay," Graypaw purred, sitting beside her. "Watch me," the gray she-cat crouched beside the flowing water, hardly daring to breath. She sensed Heronwing, Mintleaf, and Willowpaw watching her, but she didn't allow herself to become distracted.

Suddenly, a fish leapt out of the water, and Graypaw swiped at it— her paw connected with the prey, and she flung it into the air. She then caught it in her mouth, clamping her jaws onto it. She turned around, seeing the shocked faces of Mintleaf and Willowpaw, and the overjoyed one of Heronwing.

Mintleaf turned to Heronwing, her green gaze full of awe. "This is her first time fishing, isn't it?"

The gray-and-white tom exchanged a knowing glance with Graypaw. "Yes, yes it is."

Mintleaf turned to the gray apprentice, speechless. "Y-you're a natural!" She stammered.

Graypaw flushed with pride. "Thanks!"

Willowpaw nudged her. "Great job,"

* * *

Graypaw sighed with exhaustion— they had been fishing all day, and were finally heading back to camp. She had caught four fish, Willowpaw had caught two, Heronwing three, and Mintleaf none.

"I bet you'll sleep well tonight," Heronwing purred in amusement, nudging her.

Graypaw blinked, flushing furiously.

_Why does he make me feel this way?_

Suddenly, a cry of grief echoed from ThunderClan territory.

Mintleaf spun around, her eyes flashing. "What was that?"

All of a sudden, a dark ginger-and-white cat pushed their way through the brush on the other side of the river.

Graypaw gasped, stepping forward. "Redpaw?"

The cat turned to look at her, its honey-colored eyes wide with grief. "Graypaw!"

Despite Heronwing's cries to stay there, Graypaw darted forward, splashing though the river and up onto the other shore. "What's wrong?"

Redpaw looked up, her golden eyes shimmering with grief, and tears trickled down her face. "Graypaw... Pineneedle is... dead!"

Graypaw gasped, her mouth gaping. "How? I mean— I just saw her yesterday and she seemed to be recovering—"

Redpaw shook her head sadly. "She died just now..."

Graypaw touched her nose to the older she-cat's chest fur. "It'll be okay— Forestleaf will make a good leader."

Redpaw's lip quivered. "Pineneedle wasn't the only one that died..." She whispered sadly. "StarClan took Forestleaf as well."

Graypaw's eyes widened in shock. "I'm so sorry!"

Redpaw lowered her head, sniffing. "ThunderClan are without a leader," she murmured sadly.

"Graypaw, come back here," Heronwing called from across the river.

The RiverClan apprentice blinked sadly at Redpaw. "I have to go— I give ThunderClan my best wishes," she turned and pushed her way through the river, standing beside her mentor,

"What's wrong?" Heronwing asked, his blue eyes concerned.

Leaning in, she whispered, "Pineneedle and Forestleaf are dead,"

Her mentor's eyes widened in shock. "We need to tell Freezestar!"

"No, don't!" Graypaw cried, and Mintleaf and Willowpaw looked over in confusion. Quieter, she replied, "Don't tell him— give ThunderClan time to recover first."

Heronwing blinked in confusion. "Why?"

Thinking of Dustclaw, she meowed quietly, "Because some cats may take advantage of their weakness."

* * *

**There you go! (If you forgot, Dustclaw is the ThunderClan warrior that tried to steal Graypaw and her siblings). I cannot make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, between school, sports, and my other fanfictions, but I will try and update soon!**

**Please remember to review- I like feedback, and it helps me to write better!**


	15. chapter fourteen - warning

**Yay! I got this chapter up quickly! **

**Heronwing: Spottedmoth123 does not own warriors.**

* * *

Heronwing's eyes widened and then narrowed, his tail lashing angrily on the ground. "Are you suggesting that my father would attack ThunderClan in their state?" he spat.

Graypaw's eyes widened in shock. "Of course not! Freezestar is a noble leader!"

Her mentor growled. "Then what _are _you suggesting, may I ask?"

Graypaw led him a few tail-lengths away, leaning in. "While I was in ThunderClan, a kit told me about a former ThunderClan warrior by the name of Dustclaw."

Heronwing dipped his head. "He was killed by a rogue a little over a moon ago."

Graypaw shook her head. "But he wasn't- ThunderClan cast him out after he tried to steal a queen and her kits from another Clan."

Heronwing's eyes widened. "You and your littermates," he breathed.

Graypaw flicked her tail. "And now that Pineneedle is dead…"

"What's to stop him from coming back?" Heronwing turned to Mintleaf and Willowpaw, his gray-and-white fur bristling. "ThunderClan is in danger!"

Mintleaf's green eyes widened. "How?"

Heronwing ignored her, darting forward and splashing into the river. "Come on!" he called over his shoulder.

Graypaw dove into the river, following her mentor. She paddled through the river, enjoying the cool water flowing past her fur. She pushed up onto the other shore, shaking out her wet fur.

Mintleaf and Willowpaw walked up beside her, her sister's wet fur slicked to her sides.

"You look like a wet rat," Graypaw giggled, and Willowpaw shot her a half amused, half annoyed glance.

Heronwing was waiting for them, panting. His muscles rippled and his blue eyes scanned the cats as they arrived on the shore.

"Hurry," Mintleaf meowed, and she led the way into ThunderClan territory. "The four cats skirted around undergrowth, occasionally tripping over roots.

Suddenly, Willowpaw paused, and the rest of the patrol skidded to a halt beside her. "I can scent them!"

Graypaw blinked. "That's because their camp is right here," she moved a patch of lichen aside, revealing the pathway to the ThunderClan camp.

Mintleaf's eyes widened. "That's so cool!"

Heronwing flicked his tail, padding forward. "They have no guards," he noticed.

Willowpaw dipped her head, confused.

Suddenly, the brush in front of them rustled. "Who's there?" a nervous voice called out, and a small brown she-cat stepped forward.

"Creekkit?" Graypaw asked in surprise.

The young she-cat's eyes widened in shock. "Graypaw?"

Graypaw purred. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in the nursery with Tigerlily?"

The ThunderClan cat shook her head. "I'm Creek_paw _now," she meowed proudly. "Why have you brought cats to our camp?" Her gaze flickered to the other RiverClan cats.

Graypaw blinked. "We came to warn you about something."

Creekpaw shuffled her paws nervously. "I…. Ummm… I'll take you to see our leader," she turned and led them inside the camp.

"Who's your leader?" Willowpaw called out, but the ThunderClan apprentice didn't reply.

When they arrived in the camp, Creekpaw paused. "Wait here," she meowed, walking into what appeared to be the leader's den.

Graypaw looked around, recognizing Treekit and Stripekit, no, Tree_paw _and Stripe_paw _sitting beside their mother, Tigerlily. Stripepaw noticed her, twitching her ear in greeting.

Graypaw padded over, leading Willowpaw. "Hi Stripepaw, Treepaw!"

The two apprentices purred, and Tigerlily dipped her head.

"It's good to see you again, Graypaw," Stripepaw meowed, blinking.

The RiverClan apprentice purred. "Have you seen Redpaw?"

Treepaw dipped his head. "She's over with Sunblaze," he motioned to a bright golden-and-ginger she-cat with a white splash on her nose.

Graypaw dipped her head in thanks to the young tom before bounding over to where her friend was sitting.

Redpaw looked up, her eyes puffy. "O-Oh, hi Graypaw," she meowed tiredly.

Graypaw sat down beside her friend, wrapping her tail over her paws. "What's wrong? Everyone else seems to have stopped grieving,"

Redpaw sighed, closing her eyes. When she opened them, they were full of grief. "Forestleaf was my sister," she sighed.

Graypaw's eyes widened. "I had no idea! I'm so sorry!"

Sunblaze looked up, her golden eyes full of sadness. "Give her some time," she murmured.

Graypaw dipped her head, turning and padding back over to Heronwing.

"How's Redpaw?" he asked, worried.

"Not good," Graypaw sighed. Suddenly, a familiar scent hit her nose- one that she hadn't smelled in a long time.

"I hear you wanted to _talk _to me?" A voice meowed, and Graypaw turned to see a cat sitting in the shadows beneath the HighLedge.

Heronwing dipped her head. "We wanted to warn you about Dustclaw. Pineneedle-"

The cat dipped its head, eyes gleaming. "Oh, I know who Dustclaw is- we needn't worry about him. I took care of him already." The cat stepped forward, revealing itself for the first time.

Graypaw's eyes widened in shock and Willowpaw gasped in surprise.

Larkblossom smiled dryly. "Hello, my _lovelies_."

* * *

**OMG mega cliffhanger! Larkblossom is BACK!**

******I cannot make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, between school, sports, and my other fanfictions, but I will try and update soon!**

**Please remember to review- I like feedback, and it helps me to write better!**


	16. chapter fifteen- hostility

**Here you go- chapter fifteen! **

**In response to some reviews:**

**Bluefeatherofriverclan: glad you like it! :)**

**Swoozie lover123: No... no it cannot be good, lol.**

**Jayleaf1: Larkblossom is Graypaw, Willowpaw, and Marshpaw's mother who dissapeared when Dustclaw attempted to steal them.**

**SPOTTEDMOTH321 DOES NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

* * *

"M-Mother?" Graypaw stammered, flattening her ears. "Is it really you?"

Larkblossom blinked, flicking her tail in annoyance. "Of course it is, mouse-brain."

Graypaw flinched at her mother's use of a ThunderClan term. "W-Why didn't you come back to RiverClan?"

The brown-and-white she-cat growled. "Because I wanted to get away from you weaklings and your soft-hearted leader!"

Mintleaf gasped and Heronwing growled threateningly. "My father is not soft-hearted!" He snarled.

Larkblossom rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want to believe, you piece of fox-dung."

Willowpaw backed away, her pale blue eyes wide with fear. "Mother- this isn't like you!"

Larkblossom tilted her head. "What do you mean, dearie? You could bring your siblings and join me in your true Clan."

Graypaw growled. "I am a RiverClan apprentice, and you are a RiverClan warrior!"

Larkblossom tutted. "Oh, but that's where you're incorrect, young one. I am now leader of ThunderClan! I failed at making RiverClan strong, so I will make this Clan strong instead!"

Willowpaw whimpered, leaning against Graypaw. "You're not the mother that I knew."

Larkblossom purred. "So, what do you say, darlings? Will you join me in ThunderClan?" She meowed silkily.

Graypaw growled. "I will NEVER abandon RiverClan!"

Larkblossom sighed. "What about you, Willowpaw, darling."

Graypaw's sister shuffled her paws. "I-I can't, Larkblossom. I have spent my entire life as a RiverClan cat, and it's going to stay that way."

Mintleaf touched her tail-tip to her apprentice's shoulder. "Well said, Willowpaw."

Larkblossom stood, frozen. "B-But..."

Heronwing growled. "We'll be leaving now," he turned and led the patrol out of camp.

"You are no longer my kits!" Larkblossom sneered after them, her fur standing on end in anger.

Graypaw whimpered, but didn't look back. She followed her mentor back to the river, diving in and paddling through.

Freezestar was waiting on the other shore, his fur ruffled and eyes blazing. "Where. Have. You. Been?" He snarled, his tail lashing angrily.

Heronwing touched his tail-tip to his father's shoulder. "I will tell you back at camp." He flicked his tail for them to follow, and Graypaw followed.

Willowpaw's eyes were wide with shock, and she stumbled occasionally.

Graypaw allowed her sister to lean on her. "It'll be okay, Willowpaw," she assured, though she felt a prick of doubt.

What if it isn't all right? I mean, why is Larkblossom suddenly acting so strange?

"Graypaw, we're back," Heronwing meowed, leading her through the camp entrance.

The gray apprentice stumbled over to where Marshpaw was sitting. Her brother's violet/blue eyes were lit with happiness, but when he saw his sister they darkened with concern. "What's wrong?"

Graypaw sighed, sitting down beside him. "I expect Freezestar will announce it soon enough," she murmured.

Sure enough, Freezestar climbed up onto the ledge, looking down at the cats. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here beneath he ledge for a Clan meeting!"

Willowpaw padded over to them, sitting down and wrapping her tail over her paws.

Freezestar's gaze swept over the cats. "Heronwing, Mintleaf, Graypaw, and Willowpaw were fishing today when a ThunderClan apprentice brought them the news that Pineneedle and Forestleaf had died of GreenCough."

Anxious murmurs broke out in the clearing, and Marshpaw turned to them, eyes wide. "Who will be leader?"

Graypaw flicked her tail, silencing him as Freezestar continued, "Heronwing led them to go check on them, and they met ThunderClan's new leader." He paused. "Larkblossom."

Marshpaw gaped, his eyes wide with shock. "W-What?" He stammered, his face hurt. "Why?!"

Freezestar continued. "I will speak with Larkblossom at the next gathering, but from what Heronwing figured out, she has no plans to return to RiverClan." He flicked his tail, ending the discussion.

Willowpaw lay down, sighing. "I still can't believe it,"

"What? That Larkblossom abandoned you?" Duskpaw sauntered over, sneering.

Blazepaw, Turtlepaw, and Blightpaw followed her over.

Graypaw growled, standing up. "Just leave us alone."

Turtlepaw sneered. "Or what?" His mottled brown fur bristled, his hard muscles showing beneath it.

Willowpaw whimpered, scurrying away- even Marshpaw looked nervous.

Graypaw spat. "Or I'll fight you!"

Turtlepaw's eyes widened with mock fear, and he exchanged an amused glance with his comrades. "Think I can beat the pipsqueak?"

Blightpaw laughed, his frost-blue eyes gleaming evilly.

Turtlepaw crouched, stalking forward. Graypaw mimicked him, though fear pulsed through her.

What am I thinking? Taking on the strongest apprentice when I haven't even had battle training yet!

Turtlepaw let out a screech, lunging at her.

Cats moved out of the way, none of them stopping the two fighting apprentices.

"I hate you!" Graypaw cried, slashing at the tom with unsheathed claws. Her paw connected with his nose, slashing it open.

Turtlepaw let out a pained yowl, but didn't pause. He held on to her, sending raking blows at her stomach. Graypaw fastened her teeth in his scruff, holding him in place while she clawed out pawfuls of his mottled fur.

Turtlepaw lashed at her angrily, clawing a deep wound into her side.

Graypaw gasped, blood pooling out of her. Her vision grew dark around the edges, but she pushed herself up.

Turtlepaw's eyes were wide with shock. "H-How are you standing?" He stammered.

Graypaw let out a yowl of intense anger, slashing at him with well-aimed blows. Marshpaw yowled, joining her, clawing at the older apprentice's legs.

Soon, Blightpaw and Duskpaw joined in, leaving Willowpaw and Blazepaw watching with wide eyes.

"That's enough!" Freezestar screeched, separating the fighting cats with the help of Firedapple.

Graypaw stood, panting. One of her ears was torn, and the scratch on her side was still dripping blood. She looked around, inspecting the wounds on the other cats: Marshpaw didn't look too injured, with just a small slice on his belly. Blightpaw had a torn ear, and Duskpaw was limping. Turtlepaw, however, was lying on the ground, unmoving except for the rapid rise and fall of his chest.

"Tigerstripe!" Freezestar called, his eyes wide with fear.

Firedapple crouched beside Turtlepaw, her eyes pooling with fear. "Turtlepaw, my precious son, stay with me!"

Tigerstripe bound out of his den, shaking his head. "Frog-brained apprentices," he settled beside Turtlepaw, pressing cobwebs onto his wounds.

Graypaw felt a presence beside her, and she turned to see Heronwing looking down at her.

Oh StarClan, he's going to punish me, isn't he?

Instead, Heronwing smiled. "I think you taught him a lesson."

* * *

**Love this chapter :) Heronwing's such a cutie.**

**I cannot make any promises about when the next chapter will be up, between school, sports, and my other fanfictions, but I will try and update soon!**

**Please remember to review- I like feedback, and it helps me to write better!**


End file.
